


Gaea Academy

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Claiming Bites, M/M, Marking, More tags to be added, Villain Warren Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: What if there was a super villain school called Gaea Academy? What if Warren’s father sent him there instead of letting him go to Sky high the way his mother wanted? What if the distinct lack of super-human omegas resulted in Ethan being kidnapped and taken to Gaea Academy? How would he survive? Who could he trust? And what if the son of Barron Battle decided to save him from certain misery at the hands of another villain?
Relationships: Ethan/Warren Peace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Gaea Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters

Gaea academy is a super-human school located under the earth’s crust near the blazing core that keeps the planet warm. It was the complete opposite of Sky high because Gaea is a villain school created to teach and instruct super villain children in order to help them reach their fullest evil potential.

Ethan kept his arms wrapped around his waist as he carefully stepped inside of the large room, taking in the large bed to one corner of the room and doors on either side that he guessed led to a bathroom, closet and... Another closet?

“You’ll stay in here with me.”

A voice suddenly said and Ethan jumped before looking back to the taller teen that slipped in past him to take off his jacket and walk over to toss it on the bed, he turned to the boy that stood frozen in the door.

He was handsome, Ethan would have to be blind not to notice it. The villain had black shoulder length hair with red streaks running through it, he was tall and lean with tanned skin and brown eyes. Really handsome, but that didn’t make Ethan any less afraid of him.

“Are you coming in or not?”

Ethan hesitated, genuinely unsure of what to do when the other let out a sigh of frustration and walked over. The boy immediately curled into himself, weary of the taller teens next move when he heard the door close and felt a hand on his shoulder.

And then another sigh.

“I'm not going to hurt you. You can relax.”

Ethan could only nod as he was led into the room.

It was neat and tidy, something that Ethan could appreciate. There was a large bed to the left, a desk and chair by the window and a wall of books to the left. Ethan’s eyes fell on the large shelf and he blinked in surprise. He almost didn’t notice when Warren pulled away.

“Your room is over here.”

“What?” Ethan turned around to find Warren walking over to the other door that he noticed before, “My room?”

The raven shrugged, “All alphas at Gaea have extra rooms to keep their omegas. It’s meant for pairs that plan on bonding only after graduation.”

“Oh… so I won’t-“

“I’m not going to make you sleep in my bed with me.” Warren said pausing beside the door. He looked away for a moment. “Look I know this isn’t ideal, you didn’t ask for any of this and this is probably the last place you want to be-“

“No! I-“ Ethan cut himself off, biting his lip, hands wringing together for a brief moment. His instincts were kicking in hard, scolding him in the back of his head for clearly making the alpha feel uncomfortable.

He took a few steps forward but stopped before he could get too close, “I’m glad I’m here. With you I mean and not,” Ethan swallowed hard as he tried not to think of what happened earlier. The hands that were all over him, the heavy scents of alpha that surrounded him and forced his mind into a confused haze and made his limbs feel tired and heavy.

“Thank you for-for helping me. I know you didn’t have to and-”

“It’s fine, just-” The older teen paused dragging a hand through his hair, “What’s your name?”

“Ethan, Ethan Brooks.” Ethan said quietly and the other nodded.

“My name is Warren Peace.”

Ethan couldn’t help but frown, Warren Peace. Why does that name sound so familiar?

“Look I,” Warren paused and grabbed his jacket all over again, “I think it’s better if you stay in here for tonight. I’ll go grab us something to eat. Stay here.”

Ethan nodded and watched as the alpha pulled his jacket on and went to the door.

“Again, the bathroom’s over there. Your room is there.” Warren said pausing by the door, “Stay here, don’t open the door for anyone. Got it?”

“Y-Yeah, I got it.” Ethan said nodding his head furiously Warren just watched him for a moment before he opened the door.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Warren left the room and Ethan stopped to really look around himself. It was quiet, surprisingly so. From all the stories he’d heard about Gaea academy… it was supposed to be like entering the gates of hell. Hundreds of superhuman kids locked in an underground hell hole where they’re trained to become the most ruthless villains of all time. But so far, the descriptions haven’t been entirely accurate.

Not entirely.

Take the dorm rooms for example. It looked like the dorm rooms for any other school, or at least an elite school with an insanely high budget.

Of course, he couldn’t forget what happened just after he arrived at Gaea.

Ethan felt a shiver run down his spine and his knees felt weak for the briefest moment. He decided that if he was going to collapse, he’d rather do it in his own room. He didn’t want Warren walking in on a pathetic puddle of omega on his bedroom floor. He walked over to the room and found that it was simple enough. Plain eggshell walls, a closet to the left a bed with plain white sheets and pillows to the right and a desk and chair straight ahead, it wasn’t quite as big as Warren’s room but the queen sized bed fit comfortably in the space without making it feel cluttered even with the bedside tables on either side. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed.

He shut his eyes and took in deep steady breaths.

This is alright.

This is fine.

Ethan tried to remind himself that it could have been worse.

He could’ve been taken by sex traffickers and not by Gaea academy scouts. He could be stuck with some crazed alpha villain intent on keeping him chained to their bed, instead of one that actually let him have his own room.

Ethan’s arms tightened around his own waist when he thought back to what happened just a few moments ago.

He’s heard about it before.

There were stories all over Sky High. Omegas tended to prefer Sky High over Gaea Academy, since super villains weren’t exactly known for their kindness and compassion. So, if you were a superhuman child and you happen to present as an omega, it was considered safer for you to attend Sky High than it would be to attend Gaea. Not that there weren’t any super villain omegas, because there were.

But they usually only defected to the “dark side” after graduation.

As a result, Gaea Academy had a distinct lack of omega students. According to rumors, Gaea academy scouts would go around trying to recruit omega students to join the super villain school, to encourage alpha students to bond and marry so they could then have strong supervillain children of their own. More often than not omegas would refuse at which point the scouts would stop asking.

The same thing happened with Ethan.

Ethan was standing on the side of the street, waiting for the bus when he was attacked from behind. A stunning electric shock pulsed through him right from the point of impact on his neck. Ethan didn’t even have time to try and use his powers to escape. When he came to, he was in a large room, along with at least ten other omegas there with him.

But that thought was short lived when a loud siren suddenly went off in the room and suddenly, he was overwhelmed by the scent of alpha all around them. There was so much noise and Ethan still didn’t feel like he could move much.

The meat market.

There were rumors about that as well.

A room where new omegas were taken and put on display, the alphas of Gaea would take their pick and the chosen omega would be assigned to them for… well however long the alpha saw fit, usually until graduation. Ethan had heard the stories, he just didn’t expect it all to be so…

He almost wanted to crawl onto the bed and just stay there forever. But he couldn’t stand the scents that still clung to his clothes from the meat market, he needed it all off. Ethan got up and noticed a robe hanging behind the door to his bedroom and walked out to the bathroom. He cast a weary glance to the door that lead out to the hallway but quickly looked away.

The bathroom was a lot like the rest of the room. Red, black and white tiles. There was a bathtub, a shower stall, toilet and sink, a laundry basket in the corner, towels hanging on the wall. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, turned the water on to its highest, grabbed the shower gel and started scrubbing. He tried not to think about his parents. About school and the few friends he’d managed to make. He tried not to think about science test he was supposed to write next week.

He tried not to think about it because it wouldn’t matter anyway. Omegas that were forcefully taken to Gaea Academy were usually never seen again. He knew the school would deny any and all knowledge of his presence at school. He knew the only way he’d be able to see his parents again would be if Warren’s parents gave him permission to.

Ethan didn’t think about it. He just scrubbed and scrubbed, ignoring the tears that fell from his eyes and the harsh sting of his skin as he continued to wash himself over and over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ethan came out of the bathroom he paused from where he’d been wiping his face on the towel and found a blur sitting on the couch. He quickly slipped his glasses out of his pocket and saw Warren on the couch as he set out what looked like Chinese takeout on the coffee table.

The alpha looked up at him in a pause as well before he spoke, “You like Chinese?”

Ethan shrugged, “Yeah.”

“Sit down.”

Ethan seemed to hesitate, he was just wearing a robe and he had the distinct need to put on some form of clothing before sitting down next to the alpha villain. But he didn’t want to put on what he was wearing before and he didn’t have any other clothes with him.

So, he walked over and sat down on the couch leaving about a foot of space between them. Warren either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“Help yourself.”

“Thanks.”

They ate in relative silence. Ethan, couldn’t help but glance over to Warren every now and then, wondering what he was thinking and what he planned on doing with Ethan now that he had him. Ethan was anxious, he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“What now?”

Warren paused to glance up at him, “What now?”

“Yeah I, I’ve never don’t… I was just wondering what’s going to happen next.”

“You mean, you want to know what I’m going to do with you.”

Ethan nodded and although Warren wasn’t looking at him, he knew the older teen understood.

“I’m not sure yet.”

Ethan bit his bottom lip, “Have you ever had an omega before?”

Warren let out a humourless scoff, but he didn’t answer the question. “We have classes in the morning. By then the minions will have brought your stuff.”

“My stuff,” Ethan’s eyes widened, “Are they going to go see my parents? Am I allowed to go with them? Can I choose what I want to bring-“

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Warren said cutting through the teen’s ramblings, “They usually bring new clothes and other things for newly ‘ _recruited’_ omegas. You won’t be going home for a while.”

Ethan immediately deflated, his hands clenched around the box of take out just barely bending the paper material. Ethan looked away when he felt his eyes sting a new, but he fought back against the tears staring down hard at the food in the box. Warren’s eyes caught the movement but he didn’t comment on it.

“In the morning we have classes. Yours are going to be a little different from mine. We’ll have breakfast in the cafeteria and at lunch I want you to come and find me, understand?”

Ethan swallowed hard and tried to force himself to keep eating.

“Yes.”

“Good. When you’re done you should go get some rest.”

Ethan nodded and they continued eating in relative silence. There was so much more he wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure if it would make any difference and he was so tired.

Truthfully Ethan was exhausted so once he finished, he got up and he was about to go to bed when Warren suddenly stopped him short.

“Wait.”

“What-“

Ethan blinked when Warren suddenly moved closer to him on the couch and Ethan resisted the urge to move back.

“If you’re going to go to school here. It’ll just be safer if I mark you.” Warren said and Ethan’s eyes widened when the alpha put his hands on the omega’s shoulders. “This’ll only take a second so, sit still.”

Ethan couldn’t do more than obey as Warren leaned in. He’s never been marked before; he has no idea how it’s supposed to feel or what it’ll even be like afterwards. As an omega he was always taught not to let anyone bite him, because anyone that did bite him would essentially own him.

But he doesn’t have much of a choice in this regard.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, braced for whatever came next.

Warren’s scent hit him first, the slightest excretion of pheromones that made Ethan feel just the slightest bit high, he tried to keep his breathing steady. And then the bite actually came. It stung more than just a little. His eye blurred and what felt like a burst of electricity surged from the wound, spreading throughout his body and making him feel even weaker than before. He slumped into Warren’s chest barely even registering it as the alpha lifted him into his arms as he slowly faded from reality and his eyes grew heavy. The wound on his throat was licked until it closed, by then Ethan was barely even aware of his surroundings and he fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
